kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Senju Ryuga
Ryuga Senju SKYdrife404 'Nickname ' Ryu 'Age & Date of Birth' Date if birth : 19-05-93 ''' '''Age : 19 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 1,86 'Weight' 72 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' '' Yukigakure '' 'Relationship Status' None 'Personallity & Behaviour' Ryuga is a mostly quite and mysterious man who is only intrested in improving himself 'Nindo (optional)' I will never be just a memory 'Bloodline/Clan' Senju Ryuga Senju : Son of Tobirama Senju and Toka Senju, nephew of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, Cousin of Nawaki and Tsunade Family Hashirama Senju : Uncle Mito Uzumaki : Aunt Tsunade : Niece Nawaki : Nephew Tobirama Senju : Father Toka Senju : Mother 'Ninja Class ''' ''Academy Student 'Element One' '' Lightninig'' '' '' 'Element Two' Water / Earth 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strengths' ( When looking at Strenghts, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. ) 'Weaknesses' ( When looking at Weaknesses, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. ) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Flying Thunder God Kunai 8X Sword : Uramasa Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 46 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background Information' Ryugas father ( Tobirama Senju ) knew that if enemys and terrorists of the Village hidden in the leafs knew about his familys existence they would come after his 'son and wife ( Toka Senju ) , so he kept it secret,' only Hasirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki knew about their existence, Tobirama knew what danger the war between the two villages would bring to his family so he brought them far away from the village to a village called Yukigakure, Every 5 years his father and uncle came to visit him and to train him even his mother did her best to make of her son a legendary ninja, ( his mother trained him the Lightning Release, his father the Water Release and his uncle Earth release ) But at Ryugas fifteenth birtday his father and uncle came back as ussualy to train him but this time the trainings were harder the techniques were stronger and his father and uncle were stricter they dindt joke or smile like they did every year, he immediately noticed that something was wrong it had probaly to do something whit the war so Ryuga did his best to become stronger, the day that his father and uncle left the Yukigakure his mother left for the first time whit them, but one day she came back her armor damaged her body covered whit blood, whit the last bit of life she walked from the Konohagakure to the Yukigakure only willing to see his son once again before dying, before she died she told her son whit her last breath to train himself verry hard and to become stronger even stronger than his father and uncle so he could avenge his clan , his mother died in his hands , from of that moment Ryugas personality changed from warm-hearted and cheerful to coold-bloodes and merciless 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:'